<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to You: Draco x Reader by Galaxy0Universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367974">Back to You: Draco x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy0Universe/pseuds/Galaxy0Universe'>Galaxy0Universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, Song: Back to You (Selena Gomez), Time Skips, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy0Universe/pseuds/Galaxy0Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Draco once found yourselves in love. So in love that the world would never be able to stop it, or so you thought. Faced with a difficult choice you ran away one night and find yourself dealing with consequences that lay in the present. Though in the end you always find yourself going back to him. Though the past is haunting and the present is daunting, but the future has yet to be written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Took you like a shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You started at him the sinister marking on his wrist. He stared at you with pleading eyes as a thousand thoughts ran through your head. You gripped your wand tighter as you backed away. He was trying to explain to you the situation, but you couldn’t understand what he was saying. Better yet, it felt as if you were never going to understand. He took a step closer and you took a step back.</p>
<p>“Please, join me with this. I can’t do this alone I need you. You’re the only one who understands this. You’re the only one who I can trust.” He practically shouted.</p>
<p>Your hands shook and you pointed your unsteady wand at him. The look on your face was of fear and horror. You were in love with him, but you found yourself standing on a road you could not chase him down. He reached out for your wrist and you quickly jerked away and backed up against the door. Your free hand found the doorknob and tightly held onto it.</p>
<p>“Y/N, please just let me explain. Stay with me and I can protect you. I can make sure nothing happens to you. I need you right now, so please, just stay.” He pleaded.</p>
<p>“I can’t, I can’t follow you down this path.” You said in a shaky voice as you flung the door open and ran down the hall.</p>
<p>Tears blurring your vision as you felt your heartbreak.</p>
<p>
  <em>Took you like a shot </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you (Feeling about you) </em>
</p>
<p>You smiled as you placed the latest stack of papers from the ministry on his desk. He glanced up at you before turning to the fresh new stack on his desk. He let out a groan and leaned back. The motion caused you to let out a chuckle causing his attention to be directed towards you. He opened his mouth as if to say something before your name was called. You quickly turned your head towards the door and gave your co-worker a smile. You bowed your head to Draco as you left his office.</p>
<p>How long had it been since the night you left him behind alone in that bathroom? You thought time would heal all wounds. You thought that your feelings toward him would change, but they never did. His mere presence made your chest tighten. You were still in love with him and you knew that. You knew you would never love anyone else the same. You faced that fact when you cried yourself to sleep that fateful night all those years ago. Regret for running away. Regret for not going back to him like you should have. The years had changed you and now you stood on a new road hoping to cross paths with him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>And every time we talk </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every single word builds up to this moment </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I gotta convince myself I don't want it </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I do (even though I do) </em>
</p>
<p>“Draco, that is the most ridiculous solution to the problem if I have ever heard one. “you said as you leaned back in your chair.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see any bright ideas coming to form you.” He responded as he loosened his tie.</p>
<p>It was late night and both of you had to finish this project by the next morning. The night was wearing on and you were both exhausted from the stress. You grumbled as you read through the files again. Flicking your fingers carelessly to allow the papers you wanted to fly to you when needed. Draco watched in admiration as you worked. He could feel his heart fill with joy near you. He was in love with you still, but the time that had past caused a rift. A rift that was not easily repaired with a sorry.</p>
<p>“How about we go get some dinner? It’s pretty late and you still haven’t eaten yet.” He said watching as your eyes stopped skimming and landed on him.</p>
<p>“Well, if you insist on taking a break I would not complain, but if we have to eat at that awful pub you like I’m not going.” You said with a smile.</p>
<p>He simply laughed as he got up and undid his tie and leaving it on his desk. He grabbed his jacket and offered his hand out to you. You took his hand and stood up. You fixed your skirt and pulled your own jacket over your shoulders. You snapped your fingers making all the previous floating papers organize themselves nicely on the desk. You placed your hand on his forearm and both of you made your way to a pub nearby.</p>
<p>The whole time was filled with laughter. Something that shocked the staff that was used to serving Draco. They had never seen him so comfortable with a person and they were amazed at how easy it was for you to open his shell. Both of you felt the familiar sense that had pulled you together from the beginning. The sweet tug that always made each of your hearts race.</p>
<p>After your meal, you made your way back to the office to finish your project. Laughing the whole way at terrible jokes, and stories from your younger years. You wanted so much to hold his hand. To kiss him under the streetlamps in a fit of passion. You wanted him to hold you and never let go again. You wanted him the way you always had. You both took your separate paths and even though you have met again it felt like you were both miles apart.</p>
<p>By the time you had finished, it was already the early hours of the morning. You were beyond tired, but you had to at least go home to shower and change. Draco locked his office as you both walked out of the foggy morning street. You yawned a bit and bid him goodbye. You had turned to leave only to feel him gently catch your arm. You turned to face him with a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“I know this may seem irrelevant, or maybe I waited too long, but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I know I should be angry when you ran out like that. When you left me, I knew, I still loved you. We have this chance again and I want to take it. I want to be with you, but I don’t know if either of us is ready for that. Maybe I’m just exhausted and this is just mindless rambling, but can you think about it.” He said softly. A pleading gaze caught in his eyes. You were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“I want to love you, well I do love you. Though I just need more time. We walked such separate paths I just…” you said your eyes turning away from his.</p>
<p>You loved him, but with everything that happened. The friends you had lost. The injuries you had received. So much damage had been done. So much agony still existed in you from his choices. While you loved him with every fiber of your being you need more time still. While everything felt so natural you just couldn’t run back. You gently pulled away from him.</p>
<p>“I just need more time to come to terms with things.” You said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“What if I run out of time?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We’ll always have time.” You responded before walking away. Leaving him standing there in the chilly morning air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Break My Heart in Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this ready to go for so long, but because of outside forces it was delayed. Now here is the second part and I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could break my heart in two<br/>But when it heals, it beats for you<br/>I know it's forward, but it's true<br/>	You stood with you back against your office door. Your shoulders shaking as your mind processed the information that you just hear. How could he stand there only two weeks ago and confess his undying love to you, and then turn around and get engaged to someone else? You covered your mouth with both your hands and tried to muffle the sobs that soon began to escape past your lips. Tears flooded down your cheeks as you sank down to the ground. <br/>	You could physically feel the pain in your chest. It was as though your heart was being ripped out of you. You held your hands tightly over your mouth as you continued to sob. You never thought you would ever feel pain like this again. You didn’t think he could hurt you more than he already had. He stood in front of you and asked for you back only to turn around and do this. The tears would not stop flowing as everything collapsed around you. <br/>	Suddenly there was a knock on the door that brought you back to your sense. You were at work and you couldn’t let people see you like this. You heard his voice on the other end calling your name. You stayed silent unsure of what to do. The moment he would see you he would know you had been crying. He called your name again as he knocked once again. You swallowed another sob before answering. <br/>	“Sorry, I’m really busy right now can you please come back later.” You said with a shaky voice. <br/>	“Y/N are you okay it sounds like you’ve been crying.” He responds with concern.<br/>	You stayed silent and after a few minutes, you heard him leave. You took this time to stand up and wipe the remaining tears from your face. You didn’t understand how he could do this to you. Was what he said to you that night all a lie? For a second you felt like a teenager again. Your heart-shattering because of his actions, yet knowing after you pulled yourself together you would take him back without a second thought,<br/>I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to<br/>When I'm lying close to someone else<br/>You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it<br/>If I could do it all again<br/>I know I'd go back to you<br/>I know I'd go back to you<br/>I know I'd go back to you<br/>       Everyone had been invited to the engagement party at Malfoy's manner. You had debated if you should attend. Your heart still yearned for him. It yearned for him the way it did so many years ago. You wanted him to hold you one last time. The way he did all those years ago while you stood under the willow trees. While you laughed as the snow fell around you and you said your winter farewells. You regretted running away that night. Maybe it was best for you to run away again from the situation, but before you could convince yourself not to go your coworker had invited you to go as his date. <br/>	At first, you wanted to say no to the former Hufflepuff, but you found yourself agreeing to attend with him. The night over the party you dressed in your family colors as is  tradition for such lavish events. The dark blue gown hugged your curves in the right places. The crystals that decorated the dress and sleeves seemed to twinkle in the light. Your date was simply amazed at how beautiful you looked, and while you appreciated the attention he gave. You felt nothing towards the phrases. <br/>	At the party, Malfoy was quick to spot you. Maybe it was because he always looked for you. Whether it was a battlefield or an extravagant party, his eyes always searched for your familiar face. When he saw you, he was quick to notice your date. The man whose office was next to his. How he envied that man. He was lucky to have you on his arm for the night. He was so distracted on his thoughts of you he did not notice Astoria approach him. When she touched his shoulder, he was quick to jump and his attention to her. Though only after a few seconds his eyes returned to your figure dancing among the crowd. <br/>	You didn’t believe you would be able to have so much fun at this event. You thought you would end up sulking over your heart break, but your date had somehow changed your mind. Solarios Ywern was quick to pull you to the dance floor to show you off. He joked that you were the envy of the ball, and not even the bride-to-be could outshine your glow. While you danced and laughed a part of you knew that it was someone else you would rather be dancing with, and even though you were having so much fun your mind was still stuck on him. It was almost as if it refused to forget him. You knew deep down that if you were given the chance you would go back to that. The night two weeks ago when he confessed and go back to him. Especially if you had known then that this would have been the result.</p><p>We never got it right<br/>Playing and replaying old conversations<br/>Overthinking every word and I hate it<br/>'Cause it's not me ('cause it's not me)<br/>	It had been a week since the party and you had buried yourself into your work hoping to dull the pain. It was working until someone stepped into your office and closed the door behind them. At first, you thought it was Solarios trying to ask you to dinner again. As you looked up and began to say that you couldn’t go out the words froze. Thereby the door stood Malfoy with his more than intense gaze staring through your very core. <br/>       “Draco, what are you…” you began to say as you heard the click of the door lock. <br/>       “Why is it you always pick every other man but me! First, it was that Weasley boy, and now that aloof Solarios!” he exclaimed. His eyes narrowing with anger. <br/>It was as if time-shifted and you found yourself back at Hogwarts. Trapped in the prefect bathroom as Draco blocked the exit. He was angry and if looks could kill you would have been dead thousand times over. Every part of that moment began to play again in that instance. <br/>      “Do you really hate me that much that you would go on a date with a Weasley?” Draco said as his eyes burned holes into you. <br/>      "Why should it matter to you? Who said you are allowed to approve who I can date and who I can’t!” you practically shouted as you stomped your foot in frustration. <br/>      To be honest you had only accepted his invite as a favor to him. George had wanted to invite a girl he fancied out and asked his brother to come along with a date of his own. Unfortunately, he was not able to find anyone and had simply asked you to go with him as a favor. Something you were more than willing to do since he helped you pass your least favorite class. Though now you found yourself staring at a very angry Draco who has trapped you in the prefect bathroom to throw his tantrum. <br/>      “Why do you care so much about what I do, or who I see? I don’t ever recall us agreeing to a date. If I remember correctly you called me your favorite stress relief.” You said as you marched towards Draco hoping to find a way to move him to form the door. <br/>       “What does it matter what I call you? I don’t ever remember saying that I was going to share you. You are mine and mine alone and I forbid you from seeing anyone else.” He stated towering over you as you approached. <br/>        You stood in front of him and glared. Before you began to attempt to push him out of your way, yet it was all for not. He was stronger than you last remembered. He was quick to grab your wrists and began walking you backward until you were pressed against the sink, and in one swift motion, he lifted you to counter. <br/>        “What are you…” you began to say but you quickly stopped as he began to speak. <br/>        “Maybe I want you to be more than my stress relief. Maybe I want to hold your hand and take you on dates. Maybe I want to lavish you with gifts that tell everyone your mine. Maybe I want to be your boyfriend.” He said as he avoided looking in your eyes. <br/>        You were shocked at what he was saying. You didn’t realize he had felt this way. Well, you didn’t realize he had other emotions besides a giant asshole. It took you a few seconds before smiled. You gently cupped his face and forced him to look you in the eyes. You examined them for a second and you knew they were sincere. <br/>        “Of course.” Was all you said before leaning in and kissing him. <br/>        That was the past and this was the present, yet the familiarity of the situation sent a shiver up you back as you stood up. You walked around your desk and crossed your arms in a defensive manner. Your eyes narrowing down on the man in front of you. How dare he say that to you as if you somehow did something against him? <br/>        “How dare you accuse me of something? First, we are at work and I refuse to have a conversation like this here of all places. Second, you were the one that made an error not me. How can you confess to still love me and then go off and get engaged to another woman?  You expect me to just take that laying down. Don’t you dare try to turn this thing on me Draco I refuse to play your games again.” You said choking back your tears and filling yourself with anger. <br/>         For a moment it looked as though Draco was hurt by your words, but it was only for a moment. He has quick to storm up to you slamming his hands on either side of you on the desk; trapping you between him and the desk. <br/>        “I waited for all I could wait for a response. I told you I was running out of time, and you never gave me an answer. Do you really think I want to marry her? Do you still hate me that much that you think I would want to marry someone else?” he said. <br/>You suddenly found it hard to breathe as he said those words to you. It took you back to a time before the war. To a time when Draco held your hand and promised he would marry you after graduating. That memory from so long ago was now stopping the air from entering your lungs. <br/>         “You…you can’t say that. You can’t make that claim when we find ourselves in this situation. Just get out.” You said pushing him as hard as you could. <br/>         He stumbled back, but before he could walk back you yelled “Get Out!”<br/>         Defeated he unlocked the door and left your office. Allowing you to crumble to the floor as tears escaped down your cheeks. You regretted everything you said to him, but what else could you have told him. The path you both walked was dividing you further and further away. At what point would you cross again. At this point, it seemed that destiny was playing a cruel joke and teasing you. There was no way this would end how you wished it would end. It could only end up ending in disaster, and somebody would end up hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything has finally come to ahead. The choice you make will determine the future you will have. What will you choose?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, this story has come to a close. Next up I have Fred x Reader that I will start. It'll be one story with two separate versions.  So I look forwards to getting that up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And what’s the point in hiding?<br/>Everybody knows we got unfinished business<br/>And I’ll regret it if I didn’t say<br/>This isn’t what it could be (isn’t what it could be)<br/>It had been a month since the incident in your office. All your coworkers knew of the incident, and it caused some to even dig further. It did not take long for them to discover you and Draco’s past. To some degree, it became an unspoken scandal in the office, even though you avoided each other now. It broke your heart to do it, but slowly as the days went on you found yourself becoming numb. Nothing could phase you, and that was what you needed. <br/>Draco regretted everything though. He wished he could turn back time. He wished he could have confessed sooner. He wished to have tried to fix things faster, but he found himself in the situation he was in. It didn’t take long for word about the situation to reach back to his parents. Which led to an uncomfortable conversation with plenty of yelling and Draco storming out into the night. This situation was different but familiar to a degree. As he sat on a stone bench in the manor's garden, he closed his eyes and recalled the all too familiar situation. <br/>	“I refuse to allow you to marry that girl. How dare you assume that she is worthy to carry the Malfoy name much less produce its heirs. Her family is a disgrace to their pure-blood name and should have nothing to do with our society.” Lucius yelled at his son while his wife tried to calm him. <br/>	Draco refused to bend to his father’s will. He refused to give up this time. He was certain that no matter what his father said he would still marry you. <br/>	“You can’t pick and choose who I can marry. I love her for everything that she is and will become. A Slytherin from a family that has always produced Ravenclaws should be enough to prove she is special. She doesn’t have to be worthy of anything. The simple fact she is willing to love me is a blessing upon itself. When I graduate, I will propose to her and that’s final. You can’t stop me from doing it. I don’t care what you do to me, but I will do it.” Draco screamed causing his father to become fueled with even more rage. <br/>	The next thing he knew his cheek was freshly bruised and his mother clamored to calm his father once more. Draco said nothing but storm out refusing to bend to that man’s will. He found himself out in the garden. His eyes focused on the sky as he tried to ignore the sting to the side of his face. His mind wandering to thoughts of you, and the future he hoped to have.<br/>	This time he had no bruise or future to look forward too. He simply had the cold night breeze blowing against his face, and regret. The amounts of if’s kept coming as he watched the stars above him. He wanted so much to go back and fix everything. He wanted to go back and find a way to make everything better, yet all he could do was just watch his future crumble.<br/>You could break my heart in two<br/>But when it heals, it beats for you<br/>I know it's forward, but it's true<br/>	When you received the wedding invite you felt that last bit of yourself shatter. You started at the invitation that had arrived too your family home and felt the last piece of you disappear. With it came a photo of the happy couple. While the bride-to-be seemed pleased and happy in the enchanted photo Draco seemed so unhappy. It made your heart hurt at the misery you could see on his face. <br/>	Even after all of this, you knew that love you had for him was true, but you preferred the numbness over the pain. You placed the invitation on a side table by the door for your parents to see when they arrived home. They would more then likely attend the ceremony as a status thing, but they would most definitely not enjoy it. They watched you become a shell and this entire thing was the groom’s fault. They could not in the life of them enjoy themselves at the event. <br/>I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to<br/>When I'm lying close to someone else<br/>You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it</p><p>Draco continues to space off as he listened to Astoria discuss the seating arrangements for the ceremony. He could care less about the seating charts or the whole wedding in fact. He was trying to think of a way out of the whole situation. He knew he had to get out of it, and he knew it when he saw the photo that was sent with their wedding invite. He looked miserable in the photo, and if this continued, he would be miserable for the rest of his life. While he tried to think of an escape a voice called him back to the situation at hand. <br/>	“Draco, I can’t very well plan the whole wedding by myself. I asked what you think of the arrangements?” Astoria said in a huff as she stared at the man. <br/>	“They look great what a wonderful idea. If you excuse me, I am feeling unwell and need to lay down.” Draco said as he stood up. <br/>	Astoria looked upset as Draco left the room, but he didn’t care. He went up to his room and locked the door behind him. On his nightstand was that dreaded picture he hated so much. He quickly moved it to face down before going to his closet and pulling a box hidden away on the top shelf. He set it down on his bed before opening it to find it full of memories. At the very top was a photo. A photo that brought a smile to his lip as his gently picked it up. <br/>	In the photo was a moment that continued to repeat if it existed. Draco had his hands on your hips while your arms wrapped around his neck. Your heads moved ever so slightly, and smiles spread on your faces as your foreheads touched. It was such a simple moment yet watching the scene replay over, and over again he could feel the warmth of the moment overwhelm him. He placed the photo on his nightstand and looked in the box again. <br/>	Letters you had written each other over holiday breaks. Pressed flowers from days you would pick when you went on picnics, and finally a small black box at the bottom of it all. He froze for a moment when he saw it. He thought it had been destroyed or stolen, yet here it sat undisturbed. He picked it up and opened it to stare at the ring inside. It was the engagement ring he had picked out for you all those years ago. The opal in the center shimmering back at him as if happy to be seen again. He didn’t know what to do. He placed all the papers and flowers inbox and placed them on the floor. He moved the photo of you two and propped it on a pillow with the ring and box next to it. He stared at the two for what seemed like hours as he felt the unhappiness settle into his body.<br/>If I could do it all again<br/>I know I'd go back to you<br/>I know I'd go back to you <br/>I'd go back to you<br/>I'd go back to you<br/>	You gave your parents a farewell hug as they left o travel to attend Draco’s wedding. While it would typically only have been a quick one-day journey for them they had other business to attend to and would be leaving early to make the ceremony date in time. They had asked if you wanted to go, but you always refused. They knew why, but they felt uneasy leaving you alone. You waved them off after assuring them you would be fine and sighed in relief as they left. <br/>	You didn’t want to go because you knew the moment you saw Draco your feelings for him would return. You knew no matter what you would always go back to him. All he had to do was say the word and you would return to his arms. Even after everything you knew you would go back. After avoiding him for so long and trying to make yourself numb to the situation to come to the realization that you truly did love him. You forgave him for everything because you knew that wasn’t him in the past. You even forgave him for the present and if given the chance you would go back to him. You would run back to him if you only could. <br/>What was there wasn't sure<br/>But I'd go back to you<br/>I know I'd go back to you<br/>	You sat in the reading room. Curled up with a cup of cold tea in your hands. You tried so hard not to think about him. To think about the situation you found yourself in. You regretted turning you back to him on the street. Being an adult was a nightmare. Especially when it came with all the regret of the choices you made. You let out a sigh not understanding why you were throwing a pity party for yourself at your age. You could still find love out there. You could still get married and have kids with someone else. You could totally find someone to spend the rest of your life with…or you would just end up the same. Alone in your family manor hating the fact that you let Draco go. Though all those thoughts came to a head when you heard the door open. <br/>	“Mistress, you have a visitor tonight. I tried to inform him that it was late and you were preparing for bed, but he say’s it’s urgent.” The maid said from the door. <br/>	You wondered who it could be at this time. Maybe Ron or Harry got kicked to the doghouse again. You motioned for her to let them in as you placed your cold tea on the side table. You stood up as you heard your guest enter the room. The door closing behind you. You looked up and froze in place. You saw Draco standing in front of you. His hand ringing his gloves as he stared at you trying to figure out what to say. <br/>	“Draco…What in heavens hell do you think you're doing here. You're getting married in two days!” you exclaimed though he seemed unfazed. <br/>	“Runaway with me,” Draco said in a nervous tone. <br/>	“What?” you stuttered out. <br/>	“I said run away with me. Let leave tonight and just I don’t know I haven’t thought this out to well. I just know that I cannot marry Astoria. Just please hear me out. No yelling this time, and no audience waiting behind that door. Just listen to me please.” He pleaded his eyes full of sorrow and hope. <br/>	You couldn’t tell him no. You would be a fool to think that you even could. You motioned for him to take a seat as you sat back down in your chair. He made his way to the chair next to you and gave you a smile, but before he could say anything you held your finger up to stop him. <br/>	“This better be good Malfoy. I’ve just spent so many weeks in agony over you, and while I haven’t said no. This does not mean I’ve said yes to your crazy terribly planned idea. I just closure for one of the paths I’m going to take if this night ends up horribly.” You said before letting him begin. <br/>	He nodded his head and pulled out a black box from his pocket. He set it on the table in front of you. Your eyes widened at the box which held the ring he picked out all those years ago. You looked at him with a confused expression which he responded to with a smile. <br/>	“Marry me. Let’s run away together tonight and get married somewhere. Just the two of us. I know this is a mess. I’m supposed to be marrying Astoria, but if I do, I’ll be miserable for the rest of my life. I love you y/n. Everything about the past is a mess. I thought you hated me and that you would never love me again, but I was wrong to keep our paths apart. I should have come running back the moment I could.” He said with a chuckle at the end. <br/>	“You see I realized that I’ve been a coward this whole time. I placed you in a situation that set you up for further heartbreak. All I have ever done is hurt you, but I am done with being a coward. I love you and the only person I want to marry is you. I do not care about anything else, but you. I’m tired of making you cry for me I just want to make you happy again.” He said his eyes teary. <br/>	You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. The tears running down your face making your vision slightly blurry. You looked at him and then at the box in front of you. This man was willing to throw everything away for you. While the pain you felt was not magically whisked away in front of you stood a path to fix it. You looked over to him again. His expression so hopefully yet scared. He poured his whole heart out to you in hopes of winning you back permanently and the agony of waiting was killing him. <br/>	You picked the small box off the table. You held it as if one wrong move it would shatter away. Making this entire moment disappear leaving you alone again. You opened it and let out a gasp as the opal ring stared back at you with glee. Shining brightly as the light danced along with the gem. You stared at it while your free hand wiped away your tears. You looked up at Draco and then at the ring several times. Trying to process what to say. All he ever did was hurt you after that night. All he has ever done was bring you pain, but that didn’t change all the happy moments you had. It didn’t change the feelings you had or the thought that happiness was right in front of you. <br/>	You looked at the ring a final time before turning to face Draco. “I hated you for a long time. I blamed you for everything that happened at Hogwarts and what happened to us,” you started. <br/>	He wanted to say something, but you continued to speak. “I realized though after your engagement party that I was the only one to blame. I did not fight for you as I should have. I did not try hard enough, and I kept finding myself in that bathroom again. Turning and running when I should have stayed and tried to save you. I am not perfect, and neither are you. I do not know how we will deal with the past and what it’s don’t to us, but I do know I want you in my future.” <br/>	“I just want to make things rights. I am tired of doing what other people tell me. There was a point in my life before everything, were the only thing I saw in my future was you. I want to go back to that.” He said and you gave him a smile. <br/>	“When do we leave then?” you replied. <br/>	A smile spread on his face as he made his way towards you. His hands cupping your face gently. His lips meeting yours in a swift motion, and everything in the world felt right. The fireworks you felt when you were younger still went off at his touch, and when he pulled away that all to familiar pink dusted both of your faces. <br/>	“How about tonight.” He said.<br/>You can break my heart in two<br/>But when it heals, it beats for you<br/>I know it's forward, but it's true<br/>Won't lie, I'd go back to you<br/>It had been two months since you ran off together. Leaving only a simple note for your parents that you would eventually return. Since then you traveled as far away from both of your houses. Settling in a small town near the coast and renting a two-bedroom cabin near the sea. Every day you woke up it felt like a dream at least until you saw Draco sleeping peacefully next to you. <br/>	The first thing you two did upon deciding to stay in the town was to tie the knot. In a small private ceremony, you became Mrs. Malfoy. The ring Draco picked out for you settling nicely on your ring finger. While your life was simple and not like the grand style you both used to you were happy. The nightly walks on the beach and the morning's coffees in the garden. It was pleasant and peaceful at least it was. You both knew that you couldn’t hide away forever and that eventually, his parents would find him. The happiness that you both created would shatter and the reality of your rash and childish choice would come to bite you. <br/>	The sun shined brightly as you poured Draco his morning tea. A smile on his face as you leaned down to give him a peck. The day seemed perfect until the owl arrived perching at the gate with a message. Draco was quick to get up and grab the message. Bringing it back to the table where you still stood with a teapot nestled in your hands. His face stern as he finished reading the letter. <br/>	“It’s my parents…they want me to come home and explain myself.” He said showing you the letter. <br/>	You gave him a sympathetic smile. “We knew this was going to happen to one day. You won’t face them alone.” <br/>	You placed the teapot down and grabbed the letter. You scanned through the writing before placing it next to the pot. Draco huffed as he sat back down his mind deep in thought. You placed your hands on his shoulders and peppered his forehead with gentle kisses. He relaxed under your touch wrapping his arms around your waist. Leaning his head into your midsection. <br/>	“We knew we would have to go back at some point. They won’t be able to stay mad at you forever. Especially if they want to see their grandchild.” You said softly. <br/>	He looked up at you and gave you a smile before responding. “We can head back next week. I want just a few more days of this.” <br/>	“Of course.” You said leaning down and meeting his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>